


Parenthood

by Leahelisabeth (fortheloveofcamelot)



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Competition, F/M, M/M, Social Media, The Try Guys, YouTube, robot babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofcamelot/pseuds/Leahelisabeth
Summary: “Why are we doing this anyway?” Kevin whined.  “This is so dumb.”Thea swatted his arm.  “It’s not like you to back down from a challenge,” she said.“For like sports or academics, both of which are noble pursuits,” Kevin protested.  The camera zoomed in, showing an extreme closeup of a pimple on his chin.“One,” Neil interrupted.  The camera zoomed back out and swung over to Neil.  “Last week, it was your idea to have a race to see who could eat a plate of spaghetti the fastest using only a spoon.  Two, this might actually have practical application in the near future since you’re one of the straights and will probably wind up with a picket fence and 2.4 kids in the next five years.  Three, are you scared?”Andrew and Neil, Katelyn and Aaron, Kevin and Thea, Matt and Dan, and Nicky and Erik compete to see who is the best parent.
Relationships: Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Kevin Day/Thea Muldani, Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Nicky Hemmick/Erik Klose
Comments: 12
Kudos: 196





	Parenthood

**Author's Note:**

> I am super excited to post this fic because this is the 100th fic I have posted on AO3 for the All for the Game fandom. I had an event on my Tumblr and the winner was able to choose what fic I was going to post. Congratulations @aftgnextgeneration!  
> Thank you to gluupor for the beta and also to everyone who has read my contributions to this fandom and encouraged me to write more!

“Why are we doing this anyway?” Kevin whined. “This is so dumb.”

Thea swatted his arm. “It’s not like you to back down from a challenge,” she said.

“For like sports or academics, both of which are noble pursuits,” Kevin protested. The camera zoomed in, showing an extreme closeup of a pimple on his chin.

“One,” Neil interrupted. The camera zoomed back out and swung over to Neil. “Last week, it was your idea to have a race to see who could eat a plate of spaghetti the fastest using only a spoon. Two, this might actually have practical application in the near future since you’re one of the straights and will probably wind up with a picket fence and 2.4 kids in the next five years. Three, are you scared?”

“I’m not scared,” Kevin argued. “I could beat you with one hand tied behind my back. It wouldn’t even be hard.”

“Prove it,” Neil said.

“Ugh, fine,” Kevin said. “When do we start?”

“I’ve already started filming,” Andrew’s voice came from behind the camera.

Kevin sat up straight and started fiddling with his hair. “What the fuck, that’s on?”

“We’ll have to censor that in post,” Dan said, walking into the room with two boxes in her arms, Matt following behind with another two. “Watch your fucking language.”

Neil snorted.

The camera panned across the room. Kevin and Thea sat together on one of the couches. Neil was half sprawled on the floor at Kevin’s feet. Aaron and Katelyn sat on another couch while Nicky perched on Erik’s lap in an overstuffed armchair.

“Ready to meet your children?” Dan asked, handing her boxes to Kevin and Aaron. Matt dropped to the floor beside Neil and handed him one of the boxes.

“Don’t we have an unfair advantage?” Aaron asked. “After all, we’re the only ones so far who actually have children.”

Dan shrugged gracefully, sinking cross legged to the floor beside Matt. “Or will you be overconfident and careless? Nothing more dangerous than a man who thinks he has nothing more to learn.”

“It’s a doll,” Aaron argued.

“Get to the baby making,” Andrew said, voice bored.

Neil made a face.

Nicky was already opening the box, pulling out a hyper realistic baby doll and cradling it in his arms. “She’s beautiful,” he squealed. “I’m going to call her Penelope. Princess Penelope von Calliope.”

A slightly pained look stole across Erik’s face, but he didn’t argue, just put his hand on Nicky’s hip and pulled him closer.

“What are the terms of this contest?” Kevin asked, stiffly holding the box at arm’s length.

“24 hours,” Dan said. “You have to feed, change, and soothe the baby, keep it from getting too warm or too cold, and for god’s sake, don’t break its neck.”

“Piece of cake,” Kevin said.

* * *

Thea adjusted a camera one-handed, looking into the lens. “I think that’s the right angle. It should get most of the room.” She backed up and took a seat on the bed next to Kevin.

Kevin scowled at the camera, doll held loosely in his arms.

“Kevin, would you like to introduce our son?” Thea teased.

Kevin’s glower deepened. “His name is Fred. He’s a fake baby.”

Thea pouted. “He’s our son; you shouldn’t tell everyone he’s fake.”

Kevin sighed deeply. “Fine, he’s our son and we love him very much.” The doll started crying suddenly and Kevin’s face went pale.

“What did I do?” he asked. “Take him.” He handed the baby to Thea.

Thea rolled her eyes affectionately before carefully taking the baby. “You’re just a little hungry, aren’t you, sweet thing?”

“Why are you being all...mushy?” Kevin asked, staring at her in horror.

“Kevin, my love, don’t take this the wrong way, but have you ever seen an actual baby?” Thea teased gently.

“Of course,” Kevin protested.

“I don’t mean a hundred feet away in a shopping mall,” Thea continued. “Have you ever spoken to someone who was holding a baby?”

Kevin looked like he wanted to argue, but he soon deflated. “No,” he admitted.

Thea laughed lightly and handed the doll back. “There’s never been a more low stakes time to learn then.”

Kevin looked at her in horror. “Thea, we might lose.”

Thea just laughed.

* * *

Nicky and Erik were cuddled up on the couch, doll cradled in Nicky’s arms with Erik leaning over and stroking her cheek.

Nicky looked up with a big, fake smile. “Oh hi, I didn’t see you there. Welcome to our living room. Let me introduce you to my family. This is my gorgeous, divinely handsome sex machine, Erik, and this is the fruit of our loins, Princess Penelope von Calliope.”

“Why do you sound like you’re making a commercial?”

“Shh, darling, a proper introduction is crucial for engaging television,” Nicky said, his smile never wavering.

“This is for YouTube,” Erik said.

“So?” Nicky asked. “You think that the discerning watchers on YouTube won’t know quality when they see it?”

Erik huffed a laugh. “It’s my turn to hold the baby,” he said.

Nicky sighed dramatically. “Three days I was in labor, but you get all the snuggles. Sounds fake, but okay.”

Erik turned and shoved his arms under Nicky’s legs and around his shoulders, pulling both him and the doll into his lap. “Is this an acceptable compromise?” he asked.

Nicky’s face softened and he planted a tiny kiss on the tip of Erik’s nose. “I suppose I can live with this.”

Erik grinned widely and kissed him, wrapping his arms around Nicky’s shoulders and pulling him in closer. Nicky responded enthusiastically, bringing his hands up to cradle Erik’s face. The doll tumbled to the floor.

“Oh shit,” Nicky said, scrambling after it.

* * *

Aaron and Katelyn’s home was a disaster area.

“I can’t believe you’re actually filming this,” Aaron groaned, baby doll propped up on his shoulder as he patted its back. “Couldn’t you let me clean up first?”

“People should know about the realities of having children,” Katelyn’s voice came from behind the camera. “It’s not all instagram worthy outfits and cute anecdotes. It’s messy and stressful and so rewarding.”

“Mommy, can I hold the baby?” A tiny voice came from below the frame.

The camera panned down to a tiny little blonde girl tugging at the hem of Katelyn’s shirt.

“Go wash your hands first, bug,” Katelyn said.

“It’s not gonna get sick,” the little girl pouted.

“Mandy,” Katelyn said, a warning note in her voice.

“Ugh, fine.” Mandy stomped off, attitude radiating from every inch of her.

“I washed my hands already,” another voice came from the kitchen. Another little girl, identical to the first, charged in, the entire front of her shirt completely soaked and dripping all over the floor.

“I can see that, Becca,” Aaron said dryly, raising one eyebrow.

There was a little blip as the camera turned off. When it turned on again, Mandy and Becca were both in new outfits and they were seated on the couch between Aaron and Katelyn.

“You have to be gentle,” Katelyn said softly. “Babies don’t like it when you fight over them. You need to do your very best sharing.”

“What’s his name?” Mandy asked as Katelyn set the little bundle carefully in her arms.

“We haven’t given him a name yet,” Katelyn said. “What do you think we should call him?”

The little girls thought for a moment, their tiny little brows scrunching adorably.

“Shoe,” Becca said after much deliberation.

Aaron choked. “Why do you want to name him Shoe?”

“Because they’re cool, duh,” Becca said. “Especially light up ones, but Light Up Shoe is a dumb name.”

“Right,” Katelyn said, the corner of her mouth twitching. “It’s a step too far.”

“I think we should call him something awesome,” Mandy said. “Like King Cobra. They can spit in your eyes and blind you. Dumb shoes can’t do that.”

“I’m not dumb,” Becca shouted, punching her sister in the shoulder.

“Are too,” Mandy retorted.

“Are not,” Becca said tearfully.

Katelyn barely caught the doll before it tumbled to the floor and Aaron scooped up the girls, one in each arm, and carried them out of the room, still arguing.

Katelyn stared directly into the camera. “Motherhood. Yay.”

* * *

Dan’s face filled the frame. She grinned broadly. “Who wants to guess how our first full day as parents is going?” She turned the camera to front facing and panned it along a green couch. Matt was stretched out full length, baby doll cradled against his bare chest, snoring furiously.

“He was up with Charlie all night, wouldn’t even let me get out of bed. He got up early, made breakfast, and did four loads of laundry, insisting to me that he has this house husband thing on lock.” Dan flipped the camera back to selfie mode to reveal a barely suppressed grin. “Now they’re doing Baby Bonding Time™. His intention was to read her a story while getting in some skin on skin contact, but he was out like a light the moment he sat down.”

Dan rolled her eyes fondly and set her phone down so the couch was in frame. She walked over and bent down, lightly brushing her lips over Matt’s forehead and carefully removing the baby doll from his arms.

Without the doll, Matt relaxed, his left arm sliding off the couch and onto the floor. He lay there for a few moments as Dan carried the baby away, bouncing her in her arms and humming an unidentifiable melody.

Dan was halfway across the room when Matt sat bolt upright with a snort. “Where’s the baby?” he asked frantically.

Dan looked straight into the camera and rolled her eyes. “We’re fine,” she said, turning so he could see the doll in her arms.

“Oh,” Matt said, reaching out. “Gimmie gimmie.”

Dan smiled at him. “You know, you don’t have to do all this to prove to me that you’ll be a good father. I already want to have children with you.”

“Oh, you do?” Matt asked, cheeks flushing red. “Good. That’s so good. Right now?”

Dan was startled into a laugh. “This second? On camera?”

“Well no,” Matt said, turning even redder. “But soon?”

Dan leaned down and kissed him, baby doll held in between them. “Yeah, soon.”

* * *

Neil’s face appeared in the frame of the camera. He held his index finger to his lips, eyes sparkling with suppressed laughter. The only sound was the banging of pots and pans from the kitchen and a surprisingly pleasant baritone singing a random sea shanty.

Neil flipped the camera around and crept down the hallway to the kitchen. He poked the camera just inside the door to reveal Andrew, stirring a pot on the stove, baby doll strapped to his chest, bouncing a little in place and singing, hand held protectively over the back of the doll’s head.

As Neil watched, he dumped some pasta into another pot, full of boiling water. He turned from there to the counter where he was chopping lettuce for a salad and slicing strawberries for dessert.

Neil flipped the camera again and turned so the kitchen was at his back. “He’s gone full house-husband,” he whispered. “How is he so good at this? Do I want children? Should we have a kid?”

Andrew’s face suddenly appeared over Neil’s shoulder. “Whatcha doing?” he drawled.

“Nothing,” Neil said. “I’m definitely not filming you for the robot baby video like I said I wouldn’t.”

“Neil,” Andrew said, “the lies just never end with you.”

“Are you going to punish me?” Neil asked, dropping the camera so it was filming the side of his leg and part of the floor.

Andrew growled and stole the camera. The screen went black.

* * *

Dan turned the camera on and slowly backed away, revealing the same room where the video had begun, and all the same people sitting in roughly the same spots and joined by their baby dolls.

“Okay, so we will have the stats in the description box below, but I’m not going to recite them now,” Dan said. “Kevin, good job, you didn’t actually lose.”

“I won?” Kevin asked.

Matt laughed loudly.

“No,” Dan smirked. “You definitely didn’t win. You would have lost if Nicky hadn’t dropped his.”

“Lies and slander,” Nicky pouted. “Penelope never left my side.”

“The data says otherwise,” Dan said. “Anyway, moving on; Matt and I came in third. Which means that first place goes to...drumroll please.”

Everyone obediently started drumming on their thighs.

“Andrew and Neil,” Dan announced with a flourish.

“Seriously?” Aaron said. “We came in second? We’re the only ones who have ever taken care of a child long term.”

Dan shrugged. “At least you know where to find a good babysitter.”

Andrew looked at the camera, a smug expression on his face, and pulled the baby doll in closer to his chest.

“Now that you’ve won, are you ever going to tell us the name of your baby?” Matt asked.

“The baby’s name is redacted,” Andrew said flatly.

“Ugh, of course it is,” Kevin scowled. “Are we done now? I’m looking forward to never ever doing this again.”

“Is now a good time to tell you that I’m pregnant?” Thea asked, biting her lip.

Kevin fainted dead away.


End file.
